Naruto's 10 Girl Harem
by Trey Namikaze
Summary: Everyone in the Five Great Shinobi Countries is vacationing in the Land of Snow as part of the New Year's Aurora Festival being hosted by the Daimyo of the country Princess Koyuki. And for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this pleasure trip becomes a lot more interesting thanks to a group of kunoichi planning a night he'll never forget.


This is my FIRST EVER FANFIC and I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Everyone in the Five Great Shinobi Countries is vacationing in the Land of Snow as part of the New Year's Aurora Festival being hosted by the Daimyo of the country Princess Koyuki. And for Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, this pleasure trip becomes a lot more interesting thanks to a group of kunoichi planning a night he'll never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story because if if I did Naruto would have had made chunin after his first chunin exam and would have known the **_Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) and his parents._**

Notes: This story takes place two years after the end of the Fourth War. Naruto, Sakura, Karin, Amaru, Shion, and Fu are all 19; Temari, Koyuki and Shizuka are 22; and Anko and Yugito are 30. Also all characters have their updated looks as of **The Last: Naruto the Movie**.

Also Anko will not have any weight gain as she did in the epilogue of the manga which will be common in my stories from now on. Karin is now a member of Konoha having moved there shortly after the war and she along with Sakura are living with Naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had finished packing his bag for the weekend as he was about to head out to the Land of Snow. It had been two years since the Fourth Shinobi World War and he was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Not only did he have his best friend Sasuke back in Konoha and he had finally achieved his life-long dream of becoming Hokage, but he also had the love of his life Sakura Haruno living with him now as well as his last living relative Karin (who had also taken a liking to the blonde Sage).

Now Naruto was about to head out to the Land of Snow to spend New Year's Eve at an annual festival hosted by the Land of Snow. Not only would he be there along with his two lovers, but all the shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Countries would be in attendance as well.

"Boy I can't wait, it'll be good to see all of my jinchuuriki friends again. I haven't seen any of them since just after the war ended." Naruto thought to himself as he waited for his lovers to finish packing. Lucky for him, he wouldn't have to wait long.

"We're ready Naruto-kun." he heard Sakura say and he turned around to see his two lovers and smiled at them. Sakura looked as good as ever in her usual red qipao dress with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back that is tied with a black obi.She wears black shorts underneath the dress, with high-heeled ninja sandals.

Karin meanwhile was dressed in attire similar to what his mother Kushina wore in her youth. This consisted of a long-sleeved lavender kimono-like blouse with a grey obi and bearing the Uzumaki crest on the back, a black colored skirt and thigh-high stockings with black sandals.

"Sakura-hime, Karin-chan, you two look lovely as ever." Naruto said and both kunoichi smiled at his compliment as they sauntered up to Naruto and both of them took hold of one of Naruto's arms encasing them in their breasts making the blonde Hokage grin.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you don't look too bad yourself. So should we get going?" Karin asked him and he simply nodded.

"Yeah, let's go. The festival should be getting started soon." Naruto said before activating his Rinnegan and opening a portal that transported the three of them to the Land of Snow.

The land of Snow was as lively as ever with all of the visiting shinobi from the Five Great Shinobi Villages in attendance at the festival as well as visiting tourists from other regions.

Naruto spotted many of his friends from Konoha already at the festival, including Hinata and Sasuke, who had recently gotten engaged and Kiba, who was at the festival with his new live-in girlfriend Tamaki.

Also in attendance from Konoha was Ino, who was currently conversing with Sakura. Accompanying Ino was her boyfriend Sai, who had been dating Ino ever since Sakura more or less set the two of them up with one another after telling Sai about Ino's feelings toward him.

Tenten was also attending the festival and was using the festival as an opportunity to show off her treasured tools that she had been in possession of since the end of the war and she was accompanied by her fiancé Neji who had been resurrected shortly after the war ended.

"Naruto-kun I'm so glad you could make it." he heard someone say and he turned and smiled at the sight of his friend Koyuki.

Koyuki's physical appearance had changed slightly since he last saw her, she now sported a slightly more slender, yet feminine build while her breasts had grown to about the same size as Ino's bust and her hair, which was up in a high ponytail had grown to waist-length.

"Koyuki-hime it's great to see you again." Naruto said as he embraced the lovely daimyo and the two of them along with Sakura who got back a minute ago and Karin walked together through the festival to catch up on lost times.

"So Koyuki-hime, did you hear about my recent inauguration as Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I did and all I have to say is congratulations. It was a long time coming and it was well-deserved Naruto-kun." Koyuki said.

"Well thank you very much." Naruto chuckled.

"What about you Koyuki, how have things been here in the Land of Snow/Spring?" Sakura asked.

"Well the Land of Snow/Spring is at the best it has been in years, especially since the war ended. And on top of that I just recently filmed another one of my Princess Gale movies here." Koyuki said proudly.

"We saw that movie, it was one of the best if not the best Princess Gale movie I've ever seen. Especially with Kiba playing the role of the main villain in the movie." Naruto said as he smirked at how he managed to convince Kiba to take the role.

"I'll say, you know sometimes when you watch a movie how the bad guy steals the show. Well in this case, Kiba may have been playing a bad guy, but my Kami was he entertaining." Karin grinned.

"No kidding, and that was the biggest concern with Kiba that the producers had. A lot of them really questioned whether Kiba could effectively play the role of a villain."

"But I've gotta say after seeing all of the highly positive reviews for the movie, Kiba definitely hit a home run on this one." Koyuki said as the four of them reached the resort that was the main headquarters for the Aurora Festival.

"Well here we are, the Aurora Australis Resort. Come on, everyone else is inside." Koyuki said as she guided the three of them into the main lobby of the resort.

"Holidae Inn" by Chingy (ft. Ludacris and Snoop Dogg) begins playing

"Naruto-kun, it's about time you got here." he heard someone say and he looked over and smiled to see Temari with her siblings Kankuro and Gaara and clinging to Gaara's arm was his wife Matsuri, who had married Gaara a few months after the war ended.

"Temari, it's good to be here. How have things been back in Sunagakure?" Naruto asked the Sand Siblings.

"Things have been pretty good Naruto, the Sand Village is at the best it's been in ages." Kankuro replied.

"And what about you Gaara, how have things been going since you and Matsuri got married?" Naruto asked and the former holder of Shukaku smiled.

"Quite well Naruto, it's the happiest I think I've ever been." Gaara said to his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Glad to hear it." Naruto said before turning to his two lovers.

"Sakura-hime, Karin-chan, I'm going to go have a look around the place and see if I can catch up with a few familiar faces. Do you ladies think you could get a room for us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun. Besides we were hoping to talk to Koyuki alone anyway and catch up with a few people ourselves." Karin answered.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys in a bit." Naruto said as he kissed his two lovers before leaving them to their own vices. Naruto began to wander around the main lobby and eventually he ran into his jinchuuriki friends Yugito and Fu.

"Yugito, Fu, great to see you two again." Naruto said as he embraced both of his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun, it's been a while." Yugito said.

"I'll say, we haven't seen you since we were resurrected by Hagomoro after the war ended." Fu said before Naruto noticed the Sunagakure headband on her arm.

"Fu, is that a Sunagakure headband you're wearing?" Naruto asked the mint-haired kunoichi.

"It is, I guess Gaara forgot to mention it to you but I moved to Suna after the war was over since my old home still wanted nothing to do with me." Fu explained making Naruto growl in slight anger.

"Racist bigots. Only Takigakure would do something like that. You'd think that with all we've been through in the war as jinchuuriki that they'd be a little more understanding." Naruto indignantly said.

"Well you can't change everyone's outlook on things Naruto-kun. But don't sweat it Naruto-kun, I've been talking to Fu and she told me that she's been more than at home in Sunagakure." Yugito said bringing a smile to the blonde Sage's face.

"Well that's good to hear." Naruto said before he moved on and soon he sensed a familiar chakra and he then felt something large, yet soft pressing into his back and he heard a sultry, seductive giggle. He then became aware of the sharp kunai centimeters away from his cheek.

"Well Hokage-sama, imagine running into you here." he heard a familiar voice whisper seductively into his ear before he felt the kunai cutting into his cheek drawing blood before it was licked up by a snakelike tongue.

"Such tasty blood, just the sweet essence of it gives me chills." he heard the voice say again and Naruto sighed.

"Hello to you too Anko." Naruto said and he heard her giggle before Anko turned him around and smothered her ample bosom on his face causing the blonde Sage to blush madly.

"Anko, wait a minute." Naruto protested as Anko backed him into a wall while she smothered his face in her cleavage. As she swayed her breasts on his face she smirked as she could feel his manhood begin to stiffen before she reached down and cupped his erection through his pants.

"Wow Naruto-kun, at this rate I think you're cock may be even more impressive than any of those cool ninjutsu tricks of yours." Anko grinned as she teasingly stroked him much to Naruto's muffled vehement protests.

"For someone who's so shy, you sure get aroused pretty easily." Anko said as she continued to feel him despite his protests, before she freed his head from her cleavage and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Naruto blushed at this and groaned from Anko's continued pleasurable stroking of his awakened cock while she licked his cheek again before moving on to lick his neck making him shiver and just when it looked like she was about to kiss him, she abruptly pulled back.

"Alright, I think I've found out about everything I needed to know, catch you later Naruto-kun." Anko said before she abruptly took off leaving behind a stunned Naruto.

Despite the fact that Anko had practically molested him, he quickly regained his composure as he moved on to explore the rest of the resort. Naruto soon found his way to the main lounge where he found many shinobi relaxing and conversing while having a drink.

One table of three ladies in particular caught his eye. The first lady was a blonde woman with lavender eyes wearing the traditional garb of a priestess which included a lavender kimono tied together with a red obi.

Joining her at the table was a redheaded medic with blue eyes who wore a long-sleeved cyan-blue gi with a cream-colored vest that covered her perky cleavage, blue pants and dark arm and leg bands.

The third woman was a dark-haired kunoichi with radiant green eyes wearing a form-fitting grey kunoichi uniform with right shoulder guard, grey gloves and an opening in her shirt, which revealed some of her ample cleavage.

"Now there's a couple of faces I haven't seen in a while." Naruto smiled as he crept up to the group of kunoichi, unnoticed by them.

"Excuse me ladies, is this spot taken?" Naruto said and the ladies looked up and smiled at him and Amaru happily gasped at seeing him again and she jumped up and hugged him, her cheek pressing up against his.

"Naruto-kun, oh I'm so happy to see you again I've missed you so bad." Amaru said as she excitedly hugged him while rubbing her cheek against Naruto's like an excited child with a puppy.

"Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again. It's been far too long." the priestess, Shion said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, what a surprise." Shizuka happily greeted as Amaru continued to hug him before she let him go and allowed Naruto to sit down with them so they could catch up with each other.

"So I take it you gals are here for the festival as well?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, we just arrived here this morning and we've mostly been spending the day touring the town with each other." Amaru said.

"And we've spent our time talking and reminiscing about a certain blonde-haired war hero that we've been missing so much. But we didn't know that said war hero would be here." Shizuka said and Naruto chuckled.

"Well it's great to see you gals again. So Shion, Shizuka, how have things been in each of your homelands?" Naruto asked.

"Well the Land of Demons has been prospering very well in recent years, especially with the end of the war." Shion said.

"And Nadeshiko is at its best in years, and now that we've recently established a working relationship with Kirigakure and the Sixth Mizukage Chojuro, our village is stronger than ever." Shizuka proudly said.

"But enough about us, I want to hear about you. And why we didn't get invited to someone's Hokage inauguration." Amaru said with raised eyebrows and Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Sorry about that, but it's just that everything happened so fast that it was almost surreal. It was just so unbelievable that my lifelong dream was finally coming to fruition." Naruto explained.

"Well that makes sense, but still you've gotta be ecstatic that everything you've worked for has finally paid off." Shizuka said.

"I know, being Hokage is everything I ever dreamed it would be. It just seems like all the years of hard work, all the years of pain and loneliness, and all the sacrifices I've made over my life was all worth it in the end." Naruto said.

"I'll bet Naruto-kun." Shion said with a smile.

~Hours later at about thirty minutes before midnight~

Naruto and his two lovers Sakura and Karin were sitting on top of a high hill in the shade of a tree as the three of them sat back and watched the aurora-colored sky as they waited for the fireworks display to signal the beginning of the New Year.

"Wow, the sky is just so beautiful." Sakura said in wonderment.

"I'll say, I've never seen this many colors in one place since the last time I went to an art show." Naruto said and Karin and Sakura giggled at his sense of humor.

"It almost looks like Kami's painting a masterpiece and the sky is his canvas." Karin said and Naruto nodded in agreement as he watched the sky while thinking of how the tranquil sky reminded him of how peaceful things were since the end of the war before the three of them turned to see Koyuki, Temari, Anko, Amaru, Shion, Shizuka, Yugito and Fu.

"Mind if we join you guys." Temari asked and Naruto, Karin and Sakura nodded their approval before the girls all crowded around Naruto with Temari, Anko, Yugito and Fu resting their heads on Naruto's lap with Karin while wrapping their arms around his side.

Meanwhile Amaru, Shion, Shizuka, and Koyuki joined Sakura in resting themselves against Naruto's chest and shoulders. Naruto blushed at having so many girls this close to him as he allowed the kunoichi to rest against him.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Naruto asked and the kunoichi giggled.

"We're doing just fine Naruto-kun, now that we have you as a pillow." Yugito and Fu answered and Naruto nervously grinned and he stiffened as he felt the flesh of the kunoichi's ample and perky bosoms pressing against him causing his heartbeat to quicken.

"If your heart keeps beating like this, you're going to go into cardiac arrest Naruto-kun. Relax will ya, nobody here's going to bite." Amaru said.

"Not yet anyway." Anko, Karin, Yugito and Fu all thought before Naruto eased up and sighed as he embraced the kunoichi surrounding him just as the fireworks began to light up the sky.

"Wow, your homeland really went all-out on the fireworks this year Koyuki-hime." Naruto said and Koyuki grinned.

"I know, it always seems that the people in charge of the fireworks display keep trying to outdo themselves every New Year."

"One of them actually told me once that they plan each year's fireworks display with a "can you top this" attitude." Koyuki said

"Well it certainly makes for one hell of a show that's for sure." Naruto said.

"Well this is only the beginning Naruto-kun. We're planning on having a little New Year's private party of our own in Koyuki's private suite tonight."

"We've already invited Sakura and Karin to join us, we'd love it if you'd join the party as well." Shion said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I didn't really have anything planned for the evening anyway." Naruto said.

"Good to know Naruto-kun." Shizuka said.

"So what exactly did you all have in mind?" Naruto asked earning giggles from the girls.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Naruto-kun." Temari said as she patted her fellow blonde's chest.

"In more ways than one. Because if we have our way Naruto-kun, you won't be leaving out of Koyuki's suite until morning." Anko thought to herself with a smirk.

~About an hour later~

Naruto, Karin and Sakura all were headed for Koyuki's private suite and they were anticipating the little party that Koyuki had planned. Sakura and Karin more so than Naruto since they already knew what was about to go down.

They soon arrived at Koyuki's suite and Naruto knocked on the door. They heard Koyuki's voice telling them to come in and they entered Koyuki's private luxury suite to find Koyuki and the others in the large master bedroom.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura, Karin, nice of you to join us." Koyuki said as Naruto and his two lovers sat down with the rest of the kunoichi on the bed.

"So Koyuki-hime, what kind of party did you ladies have in mind anyway." Naruto asked and the kunoichi grinned before they all pounced on Naruto and began smothering their breasts on his face.

Naruto blushed and smiled at the heavenly sea of cleavage his face was currently trapped in and he felt his erection begin to stiffen and grow. While initially startled by their initial actions, he finally understood what Koyuki and the others had planned for him and since all of them wanted it, there was no way in hell he was going to say no.

"Now it's time for the real celebration to begin Naruto-kun." Karin said as she and the other girls began stripping Naruto of his clothes until they were all off leaving the blonde Hokage's toned, muscular body fully revealed and they all licked their lips as his flawless body.

"Now why should you ladies have all the fun, I think I have an idea on how to shake things up a bit." Naruto said as she formed a hand sign and numerous clones appeared, which allowed each kunoichi pair up with two Naruto's each

Each of the ladies snagged two of the blondes as Koyuki grabbed the real Naruto and one of his clones and the others paired off with his other clones. The ladies each began kissing and making out with the Naruto's until they each began undressing their respective kunoichi.

The true Naruto loosened Koyuki's obi sash and undid it allowing her kimono to loosen and fall open before the clone slid the kimono off of her leaving the beautiful actress's toned, curvaceous body completely exposed.

Koyuki then reached up and undid her formal ponytail just before the true Naruto and his clone partner began their pleasurable onslaught on Koyuki's body with both Naruto's groping her breasts while the true Naruto slid one hand down to her womanhood and began fingering her folds.

Koyuki whimpered at this before she was kissed by the true Naruto and their tongues fought lustfully in each other's mouths before the clone began licking and nibbling her neck making the daimyo whimper into the kiss.

Sakura and Karin were being coaxed out of their clothes by their respective pair of clones. Soon the two kunoichi had been fully stripped down and both kunoichi blushed and moaned as one clone lustfully suckled their breasts while the other clone ravenously licked and fingered their pussies.

Temari blushed wildly and her eyes were shut tightly in pleasure as the two clones she was paired with finally stripped her and she was sitting in the laps of both clones as they groped and kneaded her breasts and one clone tasted the mounds while the other fingered her folds.

She then heard three loud moans and she turned her head to see Shion, Shizuka and Amaru, who had each been stripped and now they all were sitting in a clones lap as the other clone they were each paired with lay in front of them and licked their crotches while the other clone lustfully licked and kissed their throats.

Anko meanwhile had been the first kunoichi to be stripped down and she was currently straddling one clone and she had her lips sealed to his in a lusty kiss and their tongues fought like two hungry snakes while the other clone licked her neck and the two clones group-groped Anko's breasts.

As for Yugito and Fu, they too had been stripped of their clothes as their respective clones were pressing their breasts together while licking and nibbling their nipples, which had become hardened with arousal while the two jinchuuriki females purred delightfully at the lustful attention they were receiving.

The next moment Sakura, Temari, Anko, Shion, Shizuka, and Yugito were crouched over a clone while the other clone stood in front of the kunoichi who sucked off the clone's members while stroking their ample breasts on them as well.

Meanwhile Koyuki, Karin, Amaru, and Fu were on their backs with one Naruto laying in front of them and licking their folds while the other Naruto sat over them and thrust their cocks into their perky tits while the kunoichi caressed their breasts on them and licked the heads of their cocks.

One Naruto clone wildly rubbed his tongue against Sakura's walls and tasted her wetness and she moaned as he rubbed his fingers on her clit while she stirred her tongue on the length of the clone standing in front of her while stroking her ample breasts on his shaft.

Anko and Temari bopped their heads on their respective clone's cocks and kneaded their breasts on them and they moaned in bliss as the other clones they were sitting over dug their warm tongues into their wetness and tasted their sweet juices.

Karin blushed wildly as the clone that was sitting in front of her thrust into her mouth and breasts while the clone laying between her spread legs licked and fingered her folds. The clone sitting over her reached down and began toying with her jiggling breasts and tweaking her nipples.

This made Karin start mewling in delight and it also served to make her even wetter on the inside, which worked perfectly well for the clone since it allowed him to gather more of her wetness and savor her taste.

Shion and Shizuka let out muffled moans as the clones underneath them hungrily licked their pussies while teasingly trailing their fingers on their clits while the two busty women massaged the clone's swollen towers and licked their emerging foreskins while the clones jetted their cocks into their ample cleavage.

Koyuki and Amaru licked and sucked on the swollen cannons of the two clones sitting on their chests as they plowed their hilts into their perky mounds and into their warm oral orifices as the true Naruto and his clone smoothly licked their crotches and teased their folds with their fingers.

Yugito was busy sucking off the erection of another clone while the clone beneath her practically buried his tongue into her warmth and savagely licked her walls. Meanwhile Fu was receiving the same treatment from the clone lying in front of her open legs as the clone that sat over her rammed his cock into her mouth and breasts.

Finally all the Naruto's and the kunoichi came within seconds of one another. Sakura, Temari, Amaru, Shion, Koyuki, and Shizuka all moaned as the Hokage's semen filled their mouths while Anko, Karin, Yugito and Fu opted to have their faces covered with the blonde's cum.

At the same time the Naruto's that were licking their crotches licked up each kunoichi's respective released and the kunoichi swallowed/licked up the blonde's cum before they all got off their respective partners faces.

Koyuki sat up before she quickly straddled the true Naruto while his clone partner sat back to enjoy the show for now. Koyuki and Naruto gave each other soft expressions before she slid herself down his erection, snapping her hymen.

Koyuki moaned at the feeling of being completely filled for the first time and from the pain of her broken hymen and she gave herself time to adjust to his size before she began rolling her hips. At the same time, she heard the moans of the other ladies grow higher, Koyuki correctly guessing their virginities had been taken.

Naruto moaned at the warmth surrounding his length before he gripped Koyuki's hips for leverage and began thrusting upright into her inner tunnels with Koyuki's hands on his toned, muscular chest for balance.

The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Naruto moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Naruto watched as Koyuki's breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and he moaned with her as he slammed his cock into her warmth.

She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his rod as she worked her hips to match his thrusts. The lovely daimyo closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto pounded his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright.

Koyuki thrust down onto Naruto's throbbing member and she moaned at the sharp impacts her insides felt while he did likewise from how tight she felt on his manhood before he reached up and cupped her breasts.

He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Koyuki's light blue eyes opened and they were darkened with lust as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Naruto's hands as he massaged them and this caused Koyuki to grow tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into her wetness and collided against her walls and Koyuki's hips moved forward and grinded his thrusts as she rode Naruto and he kneaded her breasts.

Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Naruto thrust his member into Koyuki's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest as she rolled her hips to meet his pummeling thrusts.

Naruto sat up and kissed Koyuki as he toyed with her breasts. Two sets of bright blue eyes connected as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls. Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear.

He groped her plump ass as he kissed the lovely daimyo and she ran her fingers through his cropped blonde hair. Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Koyuki shook her hips as Naruto drove his hardness into Koyuki's warmth and she began to stroke his whiskers.

The young couple moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto drew his hips upward and Koyuki thrust down onto his length a final time and both of them moaned as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips and Koyuki took the opportunity to look to the other ladies in the room.

Sakura and Karin were both on their backs as a clone thrust into them and they worked their hips to grind their thrusts. Anko and Temari were both riding on their clones in a reverse cowgirl position and the clones thrust into them while groping their ample bosoms.

At the same time both kunoichi were sucking off the members of clones that were standing directly in front of them, much to the clones delight. Meanwhile Yugito and Fu were both on all fours as a clone thrust into them from behind while groping their ample/perky breasts.

As for Amaru and Shion, both ladies were in the same position that Koyuki had just been in and they both thrust down on their respective clones. At the same time, another clone had Shizuka's back pinned to a wall while she had her long slender legs wrapped around the clone's waist as he trust into her warmth.

"Oh Koyuki-hime, care for another go round?" the true Naruto asked as he hugged Koyuki from behind.

"Do you even have to ask Naruto-kun?" Koyuki responded as she got on all fours and the true Naruto got behind her and began to tease her by rubbing his cock on her folds. Koyuki shivered at the feeling before he entered her and she moaned loudly as he gripped her hips and began to thrust.

Koyuki moaned as the true Naruto began to bang his cock into her pussy before she noticed the clone from earlier in front of her, his manhood right in front of his face and Koyuki smiled before she opened her mouth and placed it over his cock to begin swirling her tongue on his erection.

The clone smiled and moaned in pleasure as he reached forward to cup and begin playing with her ample chest that jiggled thanks to the hammering thrusts courtesy of the true Naruto who snaked his hands underneath her ample chest and began to assist the clone in fondling Koyuki's breasts.

Koyuki let out muffled moans of pleasure as her nails dug into the mattress and her body felt like it was on fire from the intense pleasure the two blondes were speedily giving her as the true Naruto's member charged into her tightness and she continued to suck off the clone's member.

Koyuki bopped her head up and down on the clone's member and her tongue stirred slowly and teasingly on it as he moaned as he slowly and carefully thrust into his mouth while the vibrations of her throat as she moaned from the true Naruto pounding into her only added to the pleasure he felt.

Koyuki's eyes rolled into her skull in ecstasy as the two blondes continued tag-teaming her and with the pleasure her body felt, she felt as if she was slowly going insane from pleasure of the true blonde's relentless pounding into her womb and the clone's careful thrusting into her mouth.

Their tag-team efforts finally paid off as her walls tightened on the real Naruto's cock and she moaned as loud as possible before he released inside of her filling up every last inch of space inside her womb, and at that moment the clone released into Koyuki's mouth.

Koyuki swallowed the clones release and the two blondes gave her a moment to catch her breath before the two blondes quickly switched places with the clone getting behind Koyuki and the true Naruto kneeling in front of her and they began double-teaming Koyuki once again.

Meanwhile Karin was on her back on the floor being thrust into by another clone and she moaned as she tightly held onto him as he banged his hardness into her walls and she moaned in bliss as her hips began bucking in response to his thrusts.

The redheaded woman's breasts bounced beneath the clone's chest as he pummeled his member into her hot walls and she grinded it in return by bucking her hips. Karin's crimson eyes gleamed with untamed lust as she ferociously slammed her lips to the clones.

The two Uzumaki's moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and stroked each other's cheeks. Karin wrapped her legs around the clone's waist as his erection charged into her warmth and she stroked his whiskers affectionately.

Her breasts bobbed back and forward from the powerful impact the clone gave her as blonde male's hilt rumbled Karin's pussy as she bucked her hips and she whimpered from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside.

The clone palmed her breasts and caressed it tenderly to raise the pleasure Karin had and she whimpered into the kiss as his member crashed into Karin's womanhood and he continued to stare into her eyes.

Cerulean eyes connected with deep crimson ones as Karin's tongue traveled into the clone's mouth and they began to battle wildly. Their tongues drenched one another in their respective saliva and Karin stroked her lover's whiskers lovingly.

Karin kept her legs wrapped around the clone as his erection pumped into her entrance and he groped her heaving mound. She moaned blissfully as he ran his length into her core and she reared her hips.

His length thundered into Karin's pussy and she grew tighter on him while he groped her breast. Their tongues savagely battled and waged war on one another insanely. The clone squeezed Karin's tit as he stroked her cheek and she groaned as she felt his length twitching inside of her warmth.

Knowing what this meant, she continued to grind his manhood by bucking her hips and she mewled into his mouth. Both lovers heavily sweated as their hips worked together and had no intention of ever separating their lips.

Just then, both moaned as loudly as possible as Karin's warmth wrapped itself around the clone's rod and his seed filled her womb to the very brim; to the point where half of it exploded out of her womanhood.

Karin's eyes glistened in pleasure as she came with the clone and she tightly smothered her body against his in a fit of passion. The second the clone was done coming, they finally separated lips before the clone got off of Karin before she looked to see the true Naruto kneeling next to her.

"Tired Karin-chan?" Naruto asked before Karin kissed her lover.

"You wish Naruto-kun, I'm just getting warmed up." Karin said before quickly laying on her side and motioning to the true Naruto to join her, an invitation he gladly accepted before lying behind Karin on his side and she arched her leg into the air.

He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness again. Karin moaned while Naruto started pummeling his steel-powered hardness into her warmth and she looked over to see a clone kneeling next to her head and she opened her mouth and accepted the clone's length.

Karin sucked off the clone's length as the true Naruto banged his cock into her pussy and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds as the redhead kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place.

Naruto's cock crashed into her walls and Karin felt it slamming against her womb as she wrapped her tongue around the clone's cock and the clone moaned as he thrust into her mouth while the real Naruto thrust his manhood into Karin's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts.

He huskily growled at this as he rubbed Karin's jiggling breasts as they heaved and his fingers massaged the perky orbs. Karin moaned as Naruto's cock raged inside of her warmth and the clone's cock jetted into her warm oral orifice while she pumped his erection with her hand.

She whimpered as she trailed her tongue on the clone's pride and he moaned as he reached down and aided the true Naruto while he toyed with her breasts. Her eyes looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and he smiled at her pleasured face.

Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss. Naruto's hardness shot into Karin's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully and Karin mewled as she bopped her head on the clone's cock while using her hand to toy with the clone's balls.

Karin watched as Naruto's hand slithered down her voluptuous form and held her leg in the air. With her hand no longer necessary in keeping her leg arched high, she placed her hand on both Naruto's hands to help them toy with her breasts as the two blondes group-groped her.

Finally, the three Uzumaki's moaned together as Karin's innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cannon shot its white rounds inside her stomach while the clone's member spasmed and he spurted rounds of semen onto her tongue and flooded her mouth.

Her face lit up in pleasure and her eyes glazed over as both Naruto's filled her up and the smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her orifices. Both Naruto removed themselves from her warm caverns before Karin pounced on the clone and sank herself onto his member before he began to thrust again.

Shion watched Karin going at it with the true Naruto and his clone as she rode another one of his clones and she shook her head at her amount of stamina, which was almost as deadly as Naruto's. The blonde male beneath her turned her face to his and kissed her to regain her attention.

"Shion-chan, stay with me here alright." the clone said and Shion giggled as she refocused herself and began to thrust down onto the clone once again and the clone responded by thrusting into her.

Shion lustfully smiled down at the clone as she rolled her hips to grind his cock while the clone gripped her hips and shot his cock into Shion's pussy with smooth, powerful thrusts that rumbled her insides and caused her breasts to jiggle and Naruto watched the bouncing orbs hypnotized.

Shion moaned loudly as the clone's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips with her walls grinding him with each thrust. A deep crimson blush covered her beautiful face as she planted her hands onto his chest for balance as she rode his cock.

The clone huskily growled at the attractive blonde priestess riding his cock before he moved his hands from her curvy hips up her slim toned stomach to cup and began squeezing her ample breasts while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an inhuman pace.

Shion moaned in bliss as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with the clone's powerful thrusts as he send his cock thundering into her pussy. The clone then pressed her breasts together before he planted his lips on Shion's tits and tasted the mounds.

Shion's lust was practically driving her insane by now as she wrapped her arms around the clone's head and held his face to her ample bosom and she ran her fingers through the clone's cropped blonde hair as it rubbed on her tits.

The clone suckled Shion's breasts while moving his hands to grip her firm ass as she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the male blonde's thrusts. The clone held onto Shion's ass as he thrust into her tight womanhood that grinded and milked his every movement.

The clone released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds. The clone twirled his tongue around the mounds that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and he bounced them in his palms.

The clone's member pounded into Shion's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing a strong burst of semen to flood the female blonde's womb. Both blondes moaned as the clone's semen overflowed her womb.

Shion caught her breath as she fell flat onto the clone and he ran his fingers through her blonde locks before they both looked to see the original Naruto crouching beside them. Shion smiled at the true Naruto before she got off the clone and straddled the true blonde before she turned around and sank herself down onto him.

Shion sat in Naruto's lap and moaned at being filled again as she began grinding her hips as he started thrusting into her warmth from behind. Just then, the clone she was riding a moment ago stood in front of Shion as she gripped his soaked manhood and began sucking him off.

Naruto pounded his growth into Shion's arousal and he watched as she sucked on the manhood of his clone and stroked his erection. Naruto held onto Shion's waist while she bopped her head on his clone's cock while he carefully thrust it into her mouth and her other hand brushed against his balls.

The clone drove his member into Shion's mouth while her tongue stirred against his length and she stroked it with one hand as she used the other hand to trickle her fingers through his testicles. Naruto moaned as Shion bucked her hips and her walls grinded his tower as it raged into her core.

She released the clone's manhood and balls before squeezing her breasts together on his member and the clone shuddered and his eyes rolled back at Shion's ample breasts smothering his cock. Shion grinned at his pleasured face as she stroked her mounds on his pride while continuing to suck him off.

Shion moaned as Naruto's growth collided against her walls and the clone reached down to grope her bosom that massaged his hardness. Shion looked up at the clone with seductive eyes as she rubbed and pressed her heaving bust together on his length.

He moaned at the softness of the orbs as he thrust into them and she groaned as she stirred her tongue around the exposed foreskin. Naruto's hips shot up as his member flew into Shion's caverns and his member banged against her womb with each thrust.

Shion's muffled moans were heard as the clone helped her rub her jiggling mounds together on his manhood and she felt her walls grow tighter on the original's manhood as he rammed and pounded his stiffness into her pussy.

She worked her hips together on his member and his swollen tower reached deeply into her stomach. Shion's eyes glistened with lust as both of the sages charged their lengths into both of her warm yet moist orifices until her pleasuring paid off and both came.

The clone groaned as his cum spurted into her mouth while the true blonde's semen burst from within her walls and drained down his cannon. The clone pulled his length from Shion's mouth while she lifted herself off Naruto and she rested for a bit.

Naruto smiled at the blonde priestess and allowed her to catch her breath as he looked see one of his clones with Fu who was on her back on the floor with her legs bent back as the clone lay in between her arched legs as he pounded into her.

Fu moaned as she bucked her hips to meet the clone's strong and agile thrusts. She gripped the sheets tightly and her breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls while he lovingly stroked her toned abdomen.

Fu writhed in pleasure as Naruto banged his cock into her tight inner tunnels and she arched her back to pull him in deeper. The effect was that now she could feel Naruto's member striking against her cervix with each thrust and her mind went totally wild with lust as she began screaming in ecstasy.

The blonde male's hilt shook and rattled Fu's insides as she bucked her hips and she screamed from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Naruto then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and once more palmed and caressed her perky breasts.

Naruto's member crashed into Fu's womanhood before he leaned forward and planted his lips on her highly aroused tits and began to feverishly suckle them while still continuing to plunge his cock into her ever-warming tightness.

Naruto groped and suckled Fu's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began stroking Naruto's cheek. Fu whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as Naruto continued to completely bury his member into her tightening walls.

Her pussy grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns and every buck of Fu's hips as Naruto tenderly kneaded and toyed with Fu's sizeable bust as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Both jinchuuriki soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash one last hurricane of semen into the mint-haired teen's core. Sweat poured from both lover's bodies as their release flooded out of Fu's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Fu came down from her pleasurable high as she noticed the true blonde sitting beside her. Fu smiled at having a chance to go at it with the original Naruto. He quickly got behind her and grabbed onto her legs and stood up with Fu balancing herself on her hands, setting them up in a wheelbarrow position.

Naruto kept her legs apart before entering her wetness again and thrusting into her womanhood. Fu moaned as she could feel her fellow jinchuuriki's cock reaching deeper than before as she clasped her lower legs onto Naruto's back while he gripped her waist and her breasts jiggled forward.

He pummeled his erection into her innards and her arms began to wobble from the pleasure she felt. Despite this, she managed to maintain her balance and she moaned her lungs out as she felt his thick girth stretching her tight little pussy.

She then looked to see the clone standing in front of her with his soaked member in front of her face and Fu smiled before she took the clone's member into her mouth and the clone held onto Fu's shoulders and held her up as he carefully thrust into her mouth and throat.

Naruto's hilt crashed into Fu's core and her orange eyes shined with lust while her face carried an expression of pure ecstasy and she sucked the clone's steely rod with a lust-crazed expression on her face while he drove it into her mouth.

Both blondes smiled at her pleasured reaction while the true Naruto drove and thrust his cock into her body and he held onto her small waist for leverage. The clone meanwhile preoccupied himself with Fu's perky breasts as he cupped the mounds and groped them while sending his cock into her oral tunnels.

Fu's moans were muffled while she kept her feet on Naruto's back as he plowed his member into Fu and her perky breasts jiggled in the clone's hold as he squeezed and toyed with the perky mounds and this served to make her wetter around Naruto's length, which motivated him to keep pounding her.

He held onto her slender waist and she kept her hands planted on the floor as her body was rocked forward. The blonde's crotch smacked against Fu's keister and she pumped her mouth on the clone's cock and stirred her tongue on his foreskin.

Fu steadily received his thrusts as his swollen tower rubbed her slimy, yet warm innards and she kept her legs wrapped around his back while she sucked his cannon and stirred her tongue around it before grazing his shaft with her teeth, making the clone shiver in delight.

Her eyes sparkled with tears of pleasure as Naruto's rammed his hilt forward into her stomach until her walls tightened on his manhood and his cum flooded her insides while the clone came to the end of his rope and unleashed a torrent of cum into her mouth.

The thrilling sensation of the blonde's cum spraying from both her warm orifices caused her mind to go numb with ecstasy and her tongue hung from her mouth with her eyes half-way rolled into the back of her head.

Naruto and the clone's semen trailed down her entrance and out of her mouth onto the floor before they both removed their cocks from both her entrances and they set her down onto her back.

Nearby Shizuka had her back against a wall and her legs were wrapped around a clone's waist while her arms were tightly wrapped around the clone's back as the clone thrust into her walls while he held her by her waist and she rode his thrusts.

A hot blush formed on Shizuka's face as the clone plowed his hulking erection into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection and milked his thrusts. The two moaned together as Shizuka tightly held onto him while she worked her hips in perfect tune with his hammering thrusts into her heated core.

The clone smiled at her blushing face before he cupped what he could hold of Shizuka's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. The clone kneaded and groped the large orbs of flesh before he pressed them together and clamped his lips to her tits and beginning to suckle and taste the perky mounds.

Shizuka writhed and moaned in pleasure as the clone circled his tongue around her tits while continuing to send his cock jerking into her pussy with her ass smacking heavy against his crotch as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts.

Shizuka then began nibbling away at the clone's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey while the clone continuing to drive his vein-covered cannon into her fiery core. Shizuka nibbled the clone's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Her lustful gnawing continued until she finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. The clone then released Shizuka's breasts and she leaned forward to smother her ample mounds against his chiseled, muscular chest as he continued to slam his manhood into her pussy.

Shizuka gazed deeply into the clone's eyes before she pressed her lips to his and Shizuka moaned in bliss as kissing her beloved (even if this was a copy). Blue eyes gazed lovingly into green ones as they kissed and Shizuka could feel herself tightening on the clone's hilt and she knew she would come at any second.

Her beliefs were soon confirmed as she thrust down on him one final time and he gave one final strong thrust just as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful burst of semen into her womb. Shizuka and the clone closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies and trailed down his length.

With her legs still locked around him, the clone sat down on the floor and allowed Shizuka to unwrap her legs from the clone and sat down as she caught her breath. She rested for a time before she spotted the real Naruto headed towards her.

"Nice of you to join me Naruto-kun." Shizuka said as she straddled Naruto and sank her warmth on him before she motioned for the clone to come closer as he stood next to her as she turned her head and placed her mouth onto the clone's member and began to suck it.

Both blondes moaned as they began to pump themselves into their respective orifices. The true Naruto began to jerk his crotch upright into her folds and she shook her hips and grinded his cock as it charged into her warmth while the clone shot his erection into her mouth as she moved her head up and down his length.

Shizuka thrust herself down onto Naruto's erection as he shot it up into her pussy and he reached up and palmed her breasts as they started to heave. As she rolled her hips forward, Naruto groped her ample globes and bounced them into his palms.

Shizuka blushed and moaned as Naruto squeezed and massaged her mounds as they jiggled. She continued working her hips in tune with Naruto's pummels as she pumped the clone's member into her mouth and the clone moaned as his package was soaked by Shizuka's saliva.

Naruto rubbed Shizuka's ample breasts together and she moaned while riding her beloved's manhood. He pummeled his erection against her walls of wetness and she moved her hips forward while she swirled her tongue around the clone's erection.

Naruto groaned at Shizuka's wet yet tight innards milking his cock as his impacts spread them while the clone moaned from the warmth and suction of Shizuka's mouth on his swollen tower. Shizuka's green eyes glistened with lust and she moaned as both blonde's members pumped into her orifices.

She whimpered as he gripped her nipples and pulled them forward to the point where she moaned into her blowjob and the vibrations of her throat made the clone's toes cringe in pleasure. The true Naruto kissed her heaving breasts before engulfing her nipple and suckling it while sinking his fingers into either bobbing orb.

He worked his mouth on her tit and squeezed her ample bosom as he drove his hardness into her warmth which he could feel was itching to enclosing on his manhood. Shizuka blushed at how deeply Naruto's erection was pounding into her while she wrapped her tongue around his erection while tapping it on his foreskin.

Naruto and his clone felt their balls tighten and they realized their limits had come and they gritted their teeth before the clone's semen pelted Shizuka's tongue while the real Naruto's erection was milked by Shizuka's warmth as he blasted her womb with his supercharged seed.

Shizuka moaned and her eyes whitened over from intense pleasure as she felt her stomach and mouth being filled up by the hot substance while the rest of the clone's releases exploded from her oral and lower entrances and oozed onto the ground.

Once all three of them had caught their breaths, the three of them began working their hips together once more and a lusty smile lit up on Shizuka's face. At the same time, Anko energetically pitted her hips against another Naruto clone as she faced away from him.

The clone Naruto pounded into Anko with a marathon of inhuman thrusts that flew into Anko's womanhood and her ample breasts heaved from the strong impacts into her warmth. His length sharply rubbed against Anko's walls as she bucked her hips and rode him while she planted her hands on the ground to balance herself.

The clone jerked his crotch upright into Anko's womanhood and her face carried a truly ecstatic grin. The male blonde's cock soared into Anko's pussy and she worked her hips together with his. Both moaned loudly and the clone held onto Anko's small waist.

Anko and the clone moaned loudly as their correspondent movements served to please both of their lower parts. Anko dug her nails into the floor as strongly as she could while the clone's erection jetted into her warmth and his manhood crashed into her walls.

The clone's crotch smacked heavy against Anko's plump ass and she slightly leaned back. The Naruto replica's hands snaked up her curvy waist until they reached her breasts and held them. This gave Anko a second reason to moan as loudly as she did while the blonde male began squeezing her mounds.

He rubbed the bouncing orbs together and Anko looked back at him. The clone looked up at Anko as her eyes were totally glazed over with mind-numbing pleasure and her tongue hung from her mouth in a fit of wild lust and she smiled back at him before he sat up and kissed Anko.

Cerulean eyes gazed into lusty brown pupil less ones as the two deeply kissed and their tongues wildly battled inside of their mouths. Anko reached back and started stroking the clone's cheek lovingly as he pummeled into her core.

The Naruto copy tweaked Anko's tits and pulled them down as he thrust deeply into her warmth. Her womanhood grew tighter on his cock as he pounded it into the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope and pinch her nipples and she whimpered at this.

He played with the hard buds and twirled his thumbs around them. The two licked each other's tongues and Anko worked her waist on his erection. He slammed it into Anko's wetness and both of them sweated heavily.

The busty snake mistress bucked her hips in complete tandem with the clone's godly thrusts as his swollen erection crashed into her walls and they milked it. They later broke their kiss to lick each other's tongues and the clone's rubbed Anko's breasts.

Before they knew it, Anko's womanhood tightened around the clone's hilt and pulled on it strongly enough for his seeds to fly into her womb. Anko's eyes watered in pleasure as she felt herself being filled up and the clone gritted his teeth as his release sprayed from Anko's entrance.

Both partners rested before she noticed the real Naruto had flashed nest to her and Anko smirked before she pounced on the blonde Sage and she wrapped her legs around his waist and sank herself onto his erection.

"Show me what you've got Hokage-sama." Anko teased as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and held onto him and he chuckled as he began ramming himself into her.

The busty snake mistress bucked her hips and smothered her bouncing breasts against his chest. Naruto and Anko moaned together as they worked their hips together and both moaned as loud as possible as the blonde Sage jetted his erection into her pussy.

Anko placed her head over Naruto's shoulder as he pounded his manhood into her wetness. She smiled lustfully before she lashed out and sank her fangs into Naruto's neck. Despite the pain this caused, Naruto found himself far too aroused to care as his member slammed into her and she felt someone grip her ass.

Anko's eyes looked back to see the clone she had been riding a moment ago place his erection between her ass cheeks and rub it against her anus. Anko began to pant in need at the feeling and the clone smirked as he entered her ass.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of two erections inside her but nonetheless worked her hips. The 2nd Naruto pounded his length into Anko's ass and he moaned at the tightness of it. Anko's ass cheeks smacked on the clone's crotch as he drove his cock into her rear and she dug her nails into Naruto's back.

Despite feeling each other's movements inside Anko's body, Naruto and his clone pounded their erections into her and she fell back a bit. Both blondes decided to shake things up a bit as they seized her breasts and both began to caress Anko's tits as they bounced about.

Naruto thrust into Anko's core and her tight walls grinded his vein-covered growth. Her wild brown eyes sparkled from the pleasure her lower orifices were given as hips worked together against both blondes. Anko bucked her hips and placed her arm on the clone's shoulder.

She held onto both of them as they charged their hips forth and sent their members into Anko's warmth and into her tight ass. The clone moaned as he fondled the underside of Anko's breasts and the true Naruto squeezed the front of them.

Soon enough, the three of them let out loud moans as they came at roughly the same time. Anko's eyes nearly rolled back into her head again as both Naruto's came into her and squeezed her breasts.

All three of their bodies glistened with sweat as the two guys allowed Anko to rest for a second before she started grinding her hips against the blonde's, much to their surprise and they both shook their heads at her high amount of lust before their thrusts began anew.

Nearby Amaru was standing in front of a wall with her hands on the wall while another clone stood behind her and held onto her pump ass as he rocketed his cock into her warmth. Tears of pleasure fell from Amaru's eyes and her blue orbs glistened with pleasure as she received the clone's thrusts.

She kept her hands planted on the wall as the clone thrust into her and her body rocked back and forth from his strong thrusts which made her breasts bob and jiggle about. Amaru squealed in ecstasy as the blonde pounded his stiffness into her body and held onto her small waist.

The Naruto replica moaned in pleasure as he wildly slammed his cock into Amaru's body and it rubbed against her hot, slick walls and his balls slapped against her plump ass with each thrust. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body and she pressed herself against the wall making her breasts flatten against it.

The blue-eyed male's crotch hit Amaru's rear rapidly and he moaned with her as his manhood strongly pummeled into her. Amaru kept herself pressed against the wall as she rutted her hips backwards and this allowed her pussy to grind his length.

Suddenly, without saying a thing, the Naruto copy lifted Amaru's leg off the ground and held it up in the air. He held onto her inner thigh and restarted his thrusts into her and Amaru's moans grew even louder as she could feel the clone's cock reaching depths that she previously didn't think were possible.

Amaru reached back with her arm that was closest to the clone and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Now in a standing version of the spoon position, she moaned as the whiskered blonde kept her leg in the air and rumbled his throbbing length into her scorching core.

His manhood thundered into her warmth and her walls grinded him. The Naruto clone reached forth and cupped Amaru's free breast. He fondled it and she grew tighter on his cock as a result. Amaru moaned at his cock hitting so deeply into her womb and the clone smothered his lips against hers.

Amaru and her clone partner blissfully closed their eyes as they kissed and worked their legs together. He sank his fingers into the mound and squeezed it vigorously. Amaru moaned into the kiss and her leg that remained planted on the floor quaked with lust from the pleasure she was experiencing.

With help from the clone, Amaru was able to buck her hip and grind the erection hitting her deeply. The blonde's hand groped Amaru's glorious leg and he moaned into the redhead's mouth as both lovers reached their end and her warmth coiled around him causing it to fill her with his seed once again.

Their release poured out of Amaru's womanhood and onto the floor. Amaru and the clone separated lips to pant as the former set the lovely woman's leg on the floor. The two sat on the floor and rested as they wiped off the sweat pouring from their skulls.

Amaru rested as she turned around and saw the clone fist-bumping the actual Naruto, who had just finished another sexual romp with Anko. Amaru smirked at having the true blonde in her sights and after allowing the clone to take Anko, she quickly pounced on the blonde Sage of Six Paths.

Amaru quickly straddled Naruto and slid down his cum-soaked member, moaning at having the true blonde inside of her. Naruto took advantage of her pleasured state as he flipped Amaru over onto her back and began thrusting into her warmth.

She moaned and her body began to rock from Naruto's relentless pounding as another of Naruto's clone's approached her on his knees and he placed himself above her before he slid his cock into her awaiting mouth and began thrusting while the medic apprentice sucked him off him.

Amaru's breasts bobbed as the two sage's pounded their growths into her upper and lower entrances. The true Naruto moaned from the tightness and warmth of Amaru's pussy while the clone did likewise from the pleasurable suction of her hot mouth.

Naruto jetted his hips forward and slammed his length into Amaru's tightening caverns and she bucked her hips to meet his powerful thrusts. He continued to pound into her before he reached up and palmed her jiggling bosom and squeezed the perky, well-endowed mounds.

Amaru's muffled moans could be heard loud and clear as she bopped her head on the clone's cock and the taste of the blonde's cum-coated low tower drove her senses wild with lust while the feeling of the blonde's hulking flesh monolith banging against her womb brought her to the point of total ecstasy.

His manhood rocketed into her wetness and thrashed against her innards with great force. The redheaded medic mounds jiggled in the true Naruto's hold as the two blondes jetted their cocks into Amaru's warm crevices and ravaged her lovely body.

Amaru's body rocked from the endless pounding she was receiving as Naruto's skilled hands massaged her heaving mounds. The blue-eyed female woman moaned with glee as he squeezed and groped the soft flesh of her breasts as their hips clashed.

Meanwhile the clone gritted his teeth in pleasure as Amaru's skilled mouth working over his cock and the feeling of her hot tongue wrapping around his manhood was bringing him closer to his release and the true Naruto could tell that he wouldn't last much longer himself.

This was soon confirmed as Amaru's innards were banged against a final time before wrapping around Naruto's swollen tower and it began to spasm before spraying his seeds into her core. And at the same time, the clone released a torrent of semen into her mouth and both Naruto's semen splashed out of her entrances.

Amaru's eyes whitened and her mind went blank with pleasure as the blondes came into her before she swallowed the clone's load and after coming down from her pleasurable high the two Naruto's could see the hungry look in her eyes begging for more, a request the two sages were happy to oblige.

As Naruto and his clone restarted their thrusts the true Naruto looked up to see Yugito with a look of untamed lust as she was being banged from behind by another one of his clones who held onto her forearms while sending his cock flying into her tunnels and her breasts jiggled freely about.

Yugito moaned and her eyes rolled back into her skull as the clone leaned forward and licked his way from her smooth neck to her cheek. Her eyes closed and she purred as the clone's manhood pistoled into her wetness and heavily slammed into her walls.

He tightly held onto her powerful forearms and he charged his member into her warmth. She then felt his teeth sink into her neck and she looked back to see the clone start nibbling at her neck again and she loudly moaned at the pleasure ripping through her body like lightning.

The Naruto duplicate's erection lunged into Yugito's innards and slammed and banged into her tight, hot walls. Yugito rutted her hips backwards and her plump ass was tapped by the clone's thrusting crotch and the sound of flesh smacking sounded at a rapid pace throughout the room.

She grinded his powerful thrusts while he freed her forearms and seized her breasts to begin groping the jiggling mounds. The blonde jinchuuriki's hilt rapidly flew into Yugito's womanhood and she reached back to frame his face.

She turned her head in his direction and he leaned forward to lick her lips until she opened her mouth. The clone's tongue was welcomed into Yugito's mouth and started its mating dance with the holder of Matatabi.

The young couple moaned as their hips worked together in tandem and sweat rained off of them onto the floor. She traced the clone's whiskers as he pounded and rammed his growth into her warmth with her growing tighter as she got closer to her release.

He groaned as he could feel his balls beginning to tighten once again and Yugito grinned as she reached down to grab his bouncing balls that were repeatedly smacking against her plump ass with each mighty thrust into her womanhood.

The clone grinned with lust as Yugito rubbed his testicles and she licked the inside of his mouth while he toyed and caressed her heaving tits as he shot his length into her walls. Soon both jinchuuriki separated lips to let out loud moans as the clone's length imploded inside of Yugito's warmth early thanks to her teasing of his balls.

As both lover's cum overflowed from her warmth, the clone and Yugito separated and they both lovingly nuzzled one another before they felt someone nearby and they looked up to see the original Naruto standing next to them and Yugito smirked as an idea clicked into her head.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I think I have a surprise for you." Yugito said as she closed her eyes and Naruto watched with interest as Yugito began channeling Matatabi's chakra and her hair became wavier and her teeth and nails became sharper and when she opened her eyes, they were a bright yellow with cat slits for pupils.

Naruto immediately realized what she had in mind and he smirked before nodding to his clone and both began channeling Kurama's chakra and their eyes turned a crimson red while their whiskers became more defined and their nails and teeth became sharper and their hair became spikier.

Yugito smiled at their transformations before the real Naruto laid on his back and she mounted him before lowering herself onto his cock and immediately began thrusting down onto him. The clone then got behind Yugito and positioned his cock at her ass and she looked back and nodded at him before he carefully slid himself into her ass.

Yugito's mouth hung open in pleasure and her eyes rolled back as she felt the clone's impressive length stretching her rectum as she bucked against the two blondes before the clone began thrashing and slamming his cock into her ass and the true Naruto began pounding into her from the front.

Naruto and his clone moaned as both of them thrust into both of her lower orifices and felt each other's powerful movements. Yugito placed her head over Naruto's shoulder and held on him tightly to the point of where her nails dug into his back while she sank her sharpened canines into his neck.

The Kurama-influenced Sage grinned in sadomasochistic lust and chills of pleasure ran up his spine as he and his clone hammered into her. Yugito grinded her sharp canines on Naruto's neck before sensually licking it and the clone began smoothly licking her earlobe while cupping her breasts and beginning to grope them once more.

Naruto huskily growled as Yugito licked and gnawed on his neck as he slammed his growth into her entrance and he groped her plump ass and held onto it for leverage. Yugito pounded into the female blonde jinchuuriki's ass and groped her breasts paying close attention to her sensitive nipples.

Yugito's warm innards grinded both guy's lust-charged thrusts into her body and her animalistic yellow eyes gleamed with lust as she succumbed to the pleasure she felt. She then took her teeth off Naruto's neck and slammed her lips against Naruto's and rubbed the back of his head.

He lifted one hand and ran his fingers through her wavy blonde hair while keeping the other planted on her plump, firm ass. Naruto and Yugito's tongues wildly rubbed against each other as she bucked her hips to grind his energetic thrusts into her warmth and the clone jerked his hardness into her rear cheeks.

Soon all three of them groaned as they reached the end of their ropes and all of them came simultaneously. Semen sprayed and oozed from both of Yugito's lower orifices like white fountains. She broke her kiss with Naruto and moaned loudly as the two blonde's cum filled both sides of her.

Sweat poured down all three of them while their release oozed out of Yugito's ass and folds and cascaded down their balls. Once they gained their breaths, she and the clones began moving their hips with a sex-crazed smile spreading across her lips and a lusty gleam in her eyes.

While the true Naruto was preoccupied with Yugito, another of his clones was busy pounding into Temari. The busty sand kunoichi was on her hands and knees with the clone holding onto her curvy hips as he jerked his manhood into her arousal.

Temari blushed wildly and panted like a bitch in heat as the Naruto duplicate's cock jerked into her pussy and she pitted her hips against his. Her ample bosom bobbed and rocked with her curvy body from the powerful force of the clone's thrusts into her warmth.

The clone groaned at the warmth and moistness of Temari's pussy smothering his cock while he watched her breasts jiggle about and followed their every movement like a vulture circling its meal before he snaked his hands up her curvaceous form and cupped her ample mounds.

Temari moaned as her breasts were excessively groped by the clone while his erection jetted into her walls of flesh. The clone kneaded the jiggling orbs together and tweaked her nipples before Temari reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest before she turned her head to crush her lips to his.

Sapphire eyes locked with jade ones while Temari reached back to run her finger lovingly under the clone's chin and he affectionately nuzzled her as he thrust forward into her warmth while she managed to match his thrusts with her own despite his unnatural speed and stamina.

The blondes' tongues lashed out and licked against one another and the clone took one hand off Temari's breasts and affectionately circled his finger on Temari's cheek as the clone's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier.

He held onto the older woman as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and Temari moaned with glee as she cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with the Naruto clone assisting her as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust overtaking their senses.

The two blondes kneaded the heaving tits together which caused the busty blonde to grow tighter on his lust-charged hilt which Naruto could sense was getting ready to enclose on him as the blonde male pounded into Temari's fiery core with raging speed and force and she accepted his length as it jetted into her.

With a final movement of both their hips, Temari's womanhood constricted around the clone's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the blonde's womb. The two panted as the clone released Temari's breasts letting her fall onto her front.

Temari lay on the floor panting in ecstasy and smiling from the indescribable pleasure she has felt from her numerous partners. She then looked up to see the true Naruto crouching next to her and she smiled before straddling the blonde Sage with a kinky grin on her face.

"Say Naruto-kun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Temari said as she ran her hands on Naruto's sweat-strewn, yet toned chest and Naruto chuckled as he gripped Temari's ass.

"Does it involve this Temari-hime?" Naruto said as he rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks and she moaned at the feeling of his strong member rubbing against her ass.

"Plenty of that." Temari said and Naruto grinned as he gripped Temari's ass and slid his cock into her ass and her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip in pleasure as Naruto's cock stretched her rectum. Temari shivered for a while before Naruto began to thrust into her ass and he groped her breasts.

Naruto's length pounded into Temari's rear and he moaned loudly. The blonde male smiled since he found the sand kunoichi's rear to be much tighter than her warmth and he reached up and smothered her jiggling breasts with his hands and kneaded the heaving orbs together.

He thrust his hardness into her ass and Temari's face was contorted with pleasure as she rode Naruto. She moaned as Naruto's hardness pummeled into her rectum and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she became lost in her lust for the blonde jinchuuriki.

She began rubbing her fingers on her clit out of arousal as Naruto pumped his length into her rear and moaned as her breasts heaved in his hands. He kneaded and caressed them as Temari fingers brushed on her clit and felt her wetness.

Another hot blush covered her face as Naruto thrust his hardness into her rectum and her eyes closed in pleasure. He moved forward and planted his mouth on her tit and started suckling it and Temari moaned as she held his head against her jiggling orb encouraging him to continue.

Naruto's hardness rippled into Temari's juicy ass while he began fingering her womanhood and she smiled at the intense pleasure her body felt from both entrances. His manhood shot into her rear and his fingers rubbed against her walls.

Temari framed Naruto's face and planted a lustful kiss on his lips. Their tongues wrestled as Naruto pleased Temari and he bounced the mound in his hand. His cock surged into her rear and he rubbed his fingers on her innards.

Naruto growled huskily as he battled tongues with Temari and he felt another release on the way. Shortly onwards, his cock spasmed before cumming inside of her ass simultaneously with Naruto making her meet another release from the front.

Temari squealed into Naruto's mouth as his semen erupted from his member and flowed down his hilt. He brought his soaked fingers to his mouth and allowed Temari to lick them once their kiss was broken.

Another loud moan caught their attention and both Naruto and Temari looked up on the bed to see Sakura lying on her side with her leg arched high and another clone lying behind her.

The clone was affectionately spooning with Sakura as he pounded his hilt into her warmth while he slid his hands under Sakura's side while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together and Temari smirked before she whispered something into Naruto's ear and a smirk formed on his lips.

The clone cupped Sakura's huge breasts and buried his fingers into the pliable flesh as they jiggled from his powerful impacts. Sakura arched leg trembled with pleasure as her clone partner's hilt jetted into her warm entrance and his length rumbled her walls with his heavy impacts.

He started smoothly licking her neck and Sakura squealed in delight as she felt his hardness heavily slamming into her womb with each thrust. The blonde's cock mercilessly banged into the Sakura's womanhood as she moaned in ecstasy as he thrust into her while squeezing her jiggling orbs.

Naruto brushed his tongue on Sakura's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut as a deep blush covered her face. His lustful canines nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls with great speed and power.

Sakura kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the bed and her body rocked and shook from the intense pounding she was taking while her breasts bobbed and jiggled and her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

The clone's lust-fueled erection jerked through Sakura's folds and her delicious ass met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he teasingly gnawed on her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them making the lust-driven kunoichi's mind even more ecstatic.

She felt another orgasm on the way and the Naruto clone felt the same. Despite this, he never let up on his relentless pace of one second as he banged his member into her hot walls and she still smiled while her eyes went white with lust.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against their crotches and both Hinata and the clone relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Sakura tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lips a single time before removing himself. She then looked to see the original Naruto climb up onto the bed with her and she smiled at having the true Naruto with her.

"Miss me Sakura-hime." Naruto asked and Sakura smiled at him before he climbed on top of her and kissed his beloved and she wrapped her arms around him and returned the intimate kiss. The two passionately kissed before they saw Temari crawl up next to them.

"Mind if I join in Sakura?" Temari said and the pink haired beauties's eyes looked at the eldest of the Sand Siblings and signaled for her to join in. Sakura and Naruto broke the kiss and she took the chance to straddle Sakura's face, her folds directly above her mouth as she bent her knees back allowing Naruto to enter her pussy.

Sakura's moans were muffled as Naruto's length crashed against her walls and she began licking Temari's folds out of arousal as she bucked her hips and her walls grinded him. Temari smiled at Sakura licking into her warmth as Naruto drilled the Slug Princess's apprentice.

He placed his hands on either side of the pink-haired beauty and her fingers curled up as she dug her nails into the bed. He rammed his cock into her innards and her large breasts floundered and jiggled from the strong impacts into her womanhood.

Sakura moaned with Naruto as he shot his hips forward and banged his member into her wetness and her moans sent vibrations of pleasure surging through Temari's warmth as her tongue tunneled its way through her folds making the blonde kunoichi squirm in delight.

Suddenly, without saying a thing, or letting up on his relentless pounding, Naruto palmed Sakura's bobbing breasts and kneaded them as they bounced in his hold and Naruto immediately noticed that this was causing her to become tighter on his erection.

Pleasure coursed through Sakura's body like wildfire as Naruto rumbled his hardness into her womanhood and she bucked her hips with each thrust while she focused on tasting Temari's pussy which to her tasted sweeter than any exotic desert fruit.

Temari whimpered as the Slug Princess apprentice sampled her juices and lapped away at her most sensitive points of pleasure before she passionately crushed her lips to Naruto's. Naruto returned the kiss with equal fire while he worked his hips together with Sakuraa and jetted his cock into her warmth and Temari's breasts swayed against his muscular chest.

Temari's ample mounds bobbed against his heart and she reached up to stroke the blonde's whiskers as their tongues fought like two hungry rattlesnakes. She then reached down with one hand and fingered her dripping clit as Sakura savagely licked her folds and it gave the blunette more wetness to taste.

Naruto's erection flew into Sakura's tunnels and her tightening walls grinded its swift and powerful movements. Her cries of pleasure while muffled, could still be heard loud and clear as she was banged into and she could feel his manhood swelling up and could tell herself that she was also nearing a finale.

Judging from the increasing volume of Temari's moans she could tell that she wouldn't last much longer either. That being known, Sakura reached up and cupped Temari's swaying bust and smoothly caressed the mounds to further arouse her while continuing to dine on her pussy.

Soon the three of them let out moans of finality as Sakura's warmth coiled around Naruto's length and caused him to fire white rapids containing his seed until he filled up Sakura's womb to the brim just as Temari came as well and splashed her juices onto Sakura's awaiting tongue.

The threesome's releases flowed out of them as Naruto and Temari separated lips and he pulled his member from his beloved's warmth. Temari rose from Sakura's face after allowing her to clean her pussy out and she and Sakura cuddled up to him onto the bed.

The other kunoichi joined them, all of them covered with sweat and cum from their countless sexual romps with him and his clones (which had all dispelled by now) as they all rested their heads on Naruto's chest and Koyuki clapped her hands to turn out the lights.

"Well that definitely was one hell of a way to ring in the New Year." Naruto said and the other kunoichi giggled before stroking his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, and Naruto-kun…" Karin began to say.

"Yes Karin-chan." Naruto said before the lovely ladies each kissed him.

"Happy New Year Naruto-kun." they all said and Naruto chuckled as he watched them one by one fall asleep until it was just he and Sakura awake.

Then they both looked up at us and Naruto pointed to us and winked while Sakura blew us all a kiss before they both fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hoped you all like this harem I think it was great I will write more stories in time.


End file.
